Violet Heaslip
Violet Heaslip is a supporting character on the series ''WordGirl'', voiced by Maria Bamford. She is Becky's best friend and is likewise ten years old. She shares her friend's love for unicorns, pegasi, and animals, and unlike Becky she has notable artistic skill. She conducts herself with a very shy, soft-spoken, poetic and day-dreamy demeanor; she did not even display fear when a meteor was coming right at her, even creating a poem on the spur of the moment about the occasion. She often seems to have a tenuous grasp of reality. Relationships She becomes bolder when any of her friends are treated poorly or endangered and stands up for them as best she can. Violet also has a white, presumably Persian cat named Priscilla, known earlier in the series as Fluffy, which accompanied Bob Botsford on the class' field trip to Zachary Zany's Candy Factory and also joined her for trick or treating as Captain Huggyface to her WordGirl costume in the episode "Tobey's Tricks and Treats." As well as her best friend, Violet appears to be Becky's artistic mentor, deduced by the two of them painting together in several episodes. This implies that Violet cares a lot for Becky. Becky has mentioned feeling awkward visiting Violet's home. This is because it has a bunch of rules that Violet tries to enforce which Becky found annoying. In staying with her kind and compassionate nature, she also is more friendly to Tobey than other characters, even making an attempt to comfort him in "Tobey's Tricks and Treats". When they were very young, Violet beat Tobey in a game of checkers, thus causing the boy to avoid the game, yet still desire to become a checkers champion, which led to the events in the episode "Monkey-Robot Showdown." In Rhyme and Reason (episode), Violet finds out that her best friend Becky is WordGirl. At first this discovery devastates her, as she cannot believe that her best friend would keep such a secret from her, but by the end of the episode they reconcile and move on. She also helps save WordGirl from a big logjam between Rhyme and Reason. Appearances Violet Superhero Here she becomes "The Framer" and imagines she has superpowers, but she gets defeated by The Butcher. Tobey Goes Good Here she enters the Young Inventors Challenge and Friendly Competition with a dual Egg-and-Apple slicer she made with Becky (who used a little super-strength to hold the pieces together), and won the competition thanks to the judge's love of free food. Later, WordGirl used the slicer to defeat Tobey's robot, earning Violet yet another trophy (as her invention saved the day). This trophy was later stolen by Victoria Best, and eventually returned by WordGirl. The Birthday Girl In The Birthday Girl (episode)" Violet found a way to shrink the Birthday Girl down to Eileen, by tricking her into doing something generous, instead of something greedy. Violet and Eileen actually have the same birthday (Eileen's real birthday). Becky's Bad-itude She is shown waiting in line for the Billy concert, standing behind Shelby Joy and ahead of Tessa. These are girls she had previously attended Becky's birthday with. References Trivia *It is known that Violet and Bob Botsford are really good friends. But in Too Loud Crew, when Bob talks, Violet seems to understand him. It is possible that Violet knows what Bob is saying, just like Becky . Untitled 17577.jpg Untitled 13987.jpg Untitled 108186.jpg Untitled 2355.jpg|Violet as a Mage Untitled 0030.jpg|Violet Find's out Becky is Wordgirl Untitled 59124.jpg Untitled 106008.jpg Untitled 108337.jpg Untitled 95123.jpg Untitled 163602.jpg Untitled 196926.jpg Untitled 198112.jpg Untitled 196349.jpg Untitled 198846.jpg Untitled 199012.jpg Untitled 202966.jpg|Violet as wordgirl (Camping).jpg Untitled 95359.jpg Untitled 95479.jpg Untitled 105447.jpg Untitled 196921.jpg Glares.PNG Girl I Know.PNG Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Heaslips Category:Painters Category:Mere Mortals